


The Morning After

by sajere1



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, i do not think i can accurately put into words how self-indulgent and fluffy this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajere1/pseuds/sajere1
Summary: It’s Tuesday, but the kiss is Sunday-morning slow, Mimi’s fingers curled up in the hair at the bottom of Meiko’s scalp, Meiko giggling when the lipstick Mimi forgot to wipe off last night smudges marks against them both. They separate, and Meiko is smiling, and her face is soft, and Mimi takes one look and says, “Marry me.”





	

Mimi loves mornings. She always has – the sunrise through her window, the 800 new messages from the DigiDestined group chat where they’d all forgotten she wasn’t in the same time zone, the strange transparency of knowing you have things to do and knowing you have time to waste before you have to get up and do them. Beginnings, creation, a new day – she likes mornings.

She has liked them decidedly more, she thinks, carefully shifting her weight up to see Meiko’s face better, since she began sharing them.

Meiko always wakes up later – partially because Mimi tends to tire her out, partially because she didn’t go through months of her childhood in a warzone, on the edge of waking up at any given moment. And she looks – not like Mimi, Mimi would wake up if the clock twitched wrong – she looks peaceful, she sleeps like the dead, the way Mimi had always seen people sleeping on big dramas and romance movies.

Mimi settles back into her half-doze, content with Meiko’s reassuringly steady breaths in her ear, eyelashes vibrating in her sleep. Mimi can’t tell you how much time passes before she reopens her eyes – maybe a few minutes, maybe an hour – but this time, she finds Meiko looking back at her.

Meiko smiles a crooked smile, the type she doesn’t trust with anyone but Mimi, that unabashed caught-in-the-act sort of not-quite-smooth that drove Mimi crazy in college. “Good morning,” she says, and Mimi leans forward and kisses her.

It’s Tuesday, but the kiss is Sunday-morning slow, Mimi’s fingers curled up in the hair at the bottom of Meiko’s scalp, Meiko giggling when the lipstick Mimi forgot to wipe off last night smudges marks against them both. They separate, and Meiko is smiling, and her face is soft, and Mimi takes one look and says, “Marry me.”

It’s the sort of thing that used to make Meiko backtrack whole months of relationship progress – the peculiar way Mimi has of throwing her intentions out there, of deliberately choosing the most casual moments. Instead, Meiko smiles and gives her a quick peck on the nose. “Maybe after breakfast,” she says, and extracts herself from the complicated tangle of blankets and Mimi’s arms and altogether too many pillows, ignoring her girlfriend’s whining complaints. “Eggs?”

“Scrambled,” Mimi says, throwing herself spread eagle over the full bed as personal consolation for the loss of Meiko’s warmth. “Wouldn’t say no to some toast, either.”

“Mmm.” The door clicks open but doesn’t shut behind her. Probably so that Mimi will be tempted by the scent of food and come to it instead of making Meiko come back to her. Traitor.

It works, of course, when ten minutes later Mimi comes trudging into the kitchen, blanket trailed behind her. But it’s still sneaky.

Meiko smiles at her, half-distracted by the dual egg and toast cooking she’s set herself on; sometime between letting Mimi monopolize her time in bed and starting on the food, she’s managed to change, black khakis and white blouse well-fit, her suit jacket hanging over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Mimi drops into it unceremonially, cuddling her blanket closer around herself.

“I wasn’t joking about asking you to marry me, you know,” she says, trying her best not to sound like she’s whining.

Judging by Meiko’s look, it doesn’t work. “Do you have a ring?” she says.

“Uh,” Mimi says.

Meiko pulls the pan off the oven, setting it aside and turning off the burner as she sighs. “It’s okay, Mimi. Even if we really wanted to, we couldn’t, legally. It’s not a big deal.”

Meiko plates the eggs, but when she moves to bring them over she finds that Mimi is standing in front of her; Mimi takes the plate with one hand and sets it aside, fixing Meiko with as serious a look she can manage when hopelessly thwarted by bedhead. “Meiko Mochizuki,” she says, taking Meiko’s hands in her own, and Meiko blinks. “I’m not…good, at this sort of thing, but. You are one of the most important people in my life. I love you so much that it puts Sora-san’s crest to fucking shame.” Meiko smiles, but her face is going red, that old blush that had started Mimi down this path all the way back in high school. “I love being around you. Not just because you make me a better me, though yeah, that too – because I love you, and I love your presence, and in fact I love it so much that I cannot imagine a time when I will ever cease to love being around you and hearing you and fighting about dumb shit with you and looking better in your glasses than you do.” They’re both grinning a little now as Mimi rests her forehead against Meiko’s. “I can buy a ring if you want one. I will personally pay our plane tickets to get to the US so we can have it done legally. But Meiko Mochizuki. Will you marry me?”

“You are ridiculous,” Meiko says, and when Mimi just waggles her eyebrows, Meiko laughs and says “Yes, oh my god,” and pecks her on the mouth. “Yes, you weird, crazy woman, I love you so much, god.”

“Cute,” Mimi chides.

“Said the pot to the kettle,” Meiko retorts, grabbing the plate of eggs and shoving it back towards her. “I have to go to work. I love you.”

“Love you too, wife,” Mimi grins, and Meiko’s entire face goes red, but she’s smiling like everything’s perfect and it is so, so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> we live in a terrible dark version of the universe where mimi/meiko is not the single most popular fic on tri's ao3 page, and i, through various extremely pointless bits of fuckin useless fluff that adds nothing to anything, am singlehandedly destined 2 fix that (or not) (spoilers: it's not)
> 
> anyway, HAPPY FEMSLASH FEB!! most of my work this month is actually gonna be miyako/hikari because they are one of The otps, but i wanted to get something done early on, and i also happened to have this ridiculous fluff lying around. in terms of canonverse, i tend to accept that mimi/meiko is a high school fling, but i also love hearing about girls marrying girls and wanted my works for femslash feb to be within the canon characters, so Here We Are
> 
> yell at me abt gay kids on my tumblr @transkoushirou


End file.
